Welcome to Delta
Welcome to Delta is the first chapter of the first act of Gears of War 2. The cinematic opens with Marcus Fenix and Dominic Santiago. They are at Jacinto Med, a local hospital in Jacinto, to pick up reinforcements, and talk to Anya Stroud. She has agreed to check a tip on the location of Dom`s missing wife. The reinforcement they get is Benjamin Carmine, the brother of the late Anthony Carmine. As Anya says, he is "green as grass", and in need of some training before seeing combat. Marcus and Dom get the job of training the rook. At this point, you will get a choice as to whether or not to train the rook. It's worth opting to train him, as an achievement is gained for it. Carmine is very thankful for being assigned to Delta Squad. He clearly knows who Marcus is, and asks questions all the way until Marcus starts the training. He learns such things as taking active cover, learning that it`s the only thing that will keep him alive. They move on through the exercises. On the way they spot Wretches, (which Carmine calls "monkey-dogs") and the training turns to a hunt. They follow the Wretches into a parking garage. They don`t find anything however, and decide to call it off and head back to the hospital. The mission is a training mission. You will not see any form of real combat, aside from the Wretches). Walkthrough In the beginning, you can choose to have a training with the Rook, or skip it and fight in hospital. If you play in insane difficulty, even if you skip, it shows that you completed this level in insane. Choose training and you will enter the back door of Jacinto frontlines. In the street, you will have to move forward as the tutorial teaches you to walk. Then you'll have to press the Left Bumper(LB) to check to objectives. It's to teach the rook the "Golden Rule" of the Gears, "Take cover or die". Then advance and teach Carmine to take cover by pressing the A button. Press the left stick to crouch down. Then proceed toward the abandoned car and Dom will take cover and say "Hey Marcus, check this shot!" as Dom shoots a bottle on top of a car. Marcus will say he's going to shoot all five. First, you'll need to use Lancer to blind fire, aimed fire, weapon swap and aiming with a Snub Pistol. After shooting the five bottles, Carmine will push over a dumpster and eventually see two Wretches running across the streets. Carmine will ask Marcus about the Wretches and say the Wretches are "Monkey Dogs". Then the tutorial will teach you how to use the Y button, to open the close-up vision and you all will see a Wretch inside a window, which the rook will try to shoot it down, but misses. Then advance to cover, and learn to vault over a cover. There will be a cage door beside, and learns to open it by kicking it hardly (In Gears of War 1 it's one of the execution too). Then proceed to the basketball court with a huge amount of Bolo Grenades on the floor. Grab a set as you all see a Wretch in the car park. Then Marcus will say "You call these things Monkey Dog right? I've got a special bone for them." and you'll have to throw a grenade from the window, then you will see fire blasting out from the car park. Carmine will see a Wretch (In fact he's the only one who sees it) and throws a grenade at it and it flips back out, downing both Dom and Carmine. Learn to heal them and sprint into the car park. After Marcus says, "Fire up your Lancers Delta." press the B button to chainsaw the woods that blocks the entrance. Get in and patrol the car park. After Marcus and Carmine mention about the power of the grenade, and then learn to use ladders to get down. Proceed to the main road, and where you will eventually meet up with a King Raven, going to the hospital. Marcus and Dom run toward the hospital and leave the rook in Jacinto for the next fight in the frontlines. Enemies *Wretch *Cans Characters *Marcus Fenix *Dominic Santiago *Anya Stroud *Benjamin Carmine *Gears Collectibles *'The Eagle Newspaper'; on the ground in the first alley as you being training. *'Ambulance Driver's Log'; After you go down the ladder at the end of the training, turn right and walk into the small room at the end of the alley. The collectible will be next to a desk. Achievements *In order to obtain the "Green as Grass" achievement, you'd need to complete this training. Select the 'train' option and begin going through the basic tactics of warfare with Dom and Carmine.